


В чертогах твоей памяти

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, ООС, временная потеря памяти, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: — Детка, я тебе не буду говорить за того унылого старикашку, который обычно обитается в этом теле, но, будь я в лучшей форме, уже перешел бы от флирта к распусканию рук.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	В чертогах твоей памяти

Тони с трудом открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от света. Странные голоса включенной дрелью врезались в мозг.

— Мы не знаем какие последствия может иметь это ранение. Эффект инопланетного оружия не изучен, мы даже предполагать не можем…

Бу-бу-бу. Голова трещала так, словно он в очередной раз отпраздновал свой выпуск из МТИ. Помнится, он зарекался мешать легкие наркотики и алкоголь. Много алкоголя. И, ну, возможно, не такие уж и легкие наркотики. Но в любом случае он не собирался повторять тот подвиг и слово, данное самому себе, судя по ощущениям, не сдержал. Что странно. Он мог врать кому угодно без малейшего зазрения совести, но с самими собой обычно придерживался политики полной открытости и откровенности.

Где-то над головой противно запищал какой-то аппарат. С трудом повернув голову, Тони заметил, как кардиомонитор исправно отмечает пиками его сердцебиение, а противный писк раздается из-за свалившегося с пальца пульсоксиметра. Ладно, в больничку он после выпуска не попадал.

— Тони? — окликнула его влетевшая в палату рыжая красотка. Странно, такие формы он бы точно запомнил, но в голове зияла пустота и тишина — ни малейшего узнавания. А вот дамочка его определенно знала, если судить по смеси облегчения и злости на ее лице. Так на него всегда смотрел Роуди после очередных чудачеств. Это «Я прибью тебя, мудила, только попробуй умереть» взгляд могли изображать только хорошие друзья.

— Рыжик, вырез выше всяких похвал и я с удовольствием продолжу наше с тобой знакомство в более горизонтальной плоскости, как только поправлюсь. Но сейчас у меня два вопроса: где я и почему я тут оказался?

— Очень надеюсь, что это очередная дебильная шутка в твоем стиле, Тони, — девушка присела на край его койки и буквально препарировала его взглядом. — Как меня зовут, Старк?

— Лулу? Кэтрин? Матильда? Прости, милая, у меня отвратительная память на лица. Но уверен, что звал тебя Рыжик или Лисенок, — залихватски подмигнул Тони собеседнице и поморщился от боли — его тело все еще бастовало против резких движений. Видно подмигивание в его состоянии тоже входило в понятие «резкое движение».

— Во-первых: фу, какая пошлость. И во-вторых, я говорила, что у тебя голова больное место, но не думала, что настолько. Сколько тебе лет и какой на улице год, Тони? — от ее слов все желание шутить у Старка как обрезало. Была только одна причина для подобных вопросов.

— У меня амнезия? Как в этих мексиканских телесериалах? А ты типа моя жена и дома меня ждет пятерка детей мал-мала меньше? Если что, я против. И да, мне тридцатка, я почти десятилетие возглавляю компанию имени меня, являюсь любимцем публики и желтой прессы. Где Пеппер и Джарвис?

— О, это будет просто нечто, — вдруг заулыбалась рыжая и протянула ему руку: — Наташа, можешь звать меня Нат. Знакома с тобой уже больше восьми лет. Бог миловал, я тебе не жена, не любовница, мы даже не целовались. Зато мы дружим.

— М-да, с возрастом я видно многое начал упускать.

— Не печалься, Тони, ты пытался. Пеппер сейчас управляет твоей компанией, ты ее сделал исполнительным директором, а вместо Джарвиса у тебя теперь Пятница. В больнице ты оказался потому, что…

Дверь в палату резко распахнулась, пропуская запыхавшегося молодого парня. Он обвел глазами палату и тут же метнулся к Тони. Наташа встала, уступая ему место возле пациента.

— Ладно, беру свои слова обратно. Я рад, что ты не моя жена, но надеюсь с этим Кудряшкой у нас более интимные отношения. Или тут я тоже «пытался», и на этом все закончилось? — задумчиво уточнил Тони у Наташи природу своих отношений с новым посетителем, который запнулся, услышав слова мужчины.

— О, тут я тебя разочарую, — ехидно улыбнулась Наташа. — Ты даже не пытался.

— Да быть не может, — Тони еще раз пробежался глазами по фигуре парня. — Высокий, сухощавый, но под одеждой явно видно наличие весьма приличной мускулатуры, отличная задница, шикарные оленьи глазищи, трогательные веснушки на носу и кудряхи, в которые так и хочется запустить пальцы, а нашивка с символикой универа на воротничке рубашки-поло намекает, что еще и не идиот. Ну, или многое изменилось и в МТИ стали набирать кого попало. Да он просто живое воплощение моей подростковой мечты. Просто признайся, что со мной не так? Меня покусал столетний тибетский монах-девственник и теперь я тоже превращаюсь в асексуала? Или за те десять лет, что у меня пропали из памяти, я успел стать импотентом? Если да, то мне вот нихрена это будущее не нравится.

— О нет, у тебя моральная дилемма, — господи, если эта женщина будет улыбаться еще шире, ее лицо просто лопнет. Наташа кивнула в сторону парня, который смущенно полыхал ушами, но внимательно следил за их разговором, словно старался не упустить ни единого слова. — Это, кстати, Питер.

— У меня моральная дилемма? Мы ведь все еще говорим о Тони Старке? Миллиардере, филантропе, плейбое и так далее по списку? Что-то мне мое будущее нравится все меньше и меньше.

— Угу. Ты решил, что слишком стар для него, а он слишком хорош для тебя.

— Мистер Старк, — вдруг подал голос Питер, — я вам действительно нравлюсь?

В его голосе было столько надежды, что Тони действительно не понимал, какого черта его более старая версия мурыжит бедного пацана и тупо его динамит, вместо того, чтоб пригласить на свидание с менуэтом и минетом. Совершенно на него не похоже. Что тут у них вообще произошло за эти годы-то?

— Детка, я тебе не буду говорить за того унылого старикашку, который обычно обитает в этом теле, но, будь я в лучшей форме, уже перешел бы от флирта к распусканию рук.

— Значит, я могу рассчитывать на свидание? — вдруг потребовал Питер. Отлично, значит у парня кроме красоты и мозга еще и твердый характер. Еще один плюс в копилку потенциального любовника — мямля хорош на одну ночь, но безхребетного нытика Тони бы рядом с собой не вытерпел.

— Да хоть прямо сейчас, — опять решил проявить никому ненужный героизм Старк, попытавшись сесть на кровати. Кардиомонитор выдал совершенно неправильную кривую и зашелся возмущенным ором. — Что-то мне не хорошо. Детка, если вернется зануда, просто не сдавайся, поверь, он точно от тебя в восторге… — чертова темнота поглощала сознание куда быстрее, чем можно было ожидать. А ведь еще столько всего хотелось сказать и узнать.

— Прошу покинуть палату, — настоятельно потребовала сосредоточенная Хеллен Чо, вводя в капельницу одну за другой несколько ампул с непонятными препаратами. — Когда кризис минует, вам сообщат.

***

Тони с трудом открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от света. Голова трещала так, словно ее пытались отпилить тупой бензопилой. А потом в ход пошла металлическая бита. Белый интерьер комнаты, кардиомонитор, капельница и куча непонятных датчиков ясно давали понять, что он сейчас находится в палате. Видимо, последняя миссия с задержанием очередных ушлепков, возомнивших, что переделать под свои нужды инопланетное оружие — это гениальная мысль, прошла не особо удачно.

Рядом с кроватью кто-то зашевелился. Тони скосил глаза и заметил растрепанного Питера, на лице которого было выражение смертельной решимости. Черт, с таким взглядом в пору на танк с пустыми руками переть, а не ожидать пробуждения раненого наставника.

— Пит? Давно я тут? Что случилось?

— Вы в больнице вторые сутки, мистер Старк. Вы попали под непонятный луч, который вырубил всю технику в костюме на пять минут и вы рухнули на землю. Пара трещин в ребрах, ушиб грудной клетки и черепно-мозговая травма.

— Не хило меня прибило, — присвистнул Тони. Да уж, в его жизни определенно бывали дни получше. — А ты чего тут сидишь? Караулишь, чтоб не сбежал?

— Вроде того, — буркнул Питер и вдруг весь как-то подобрался. — Вы мне нравитесь, мистер Старк, и я хочу пригласить вас на свидание, как только мисс Чо вас выпишет.

— Эм-м, Пит, малыш… — черт, Тони совершенно не был готов к подобному разговору. Как теперь объяснить парню, что Старк не герой его романа. Он вообще не герой ничьего романа. Единственная, кто выдержал его больше года, была Пеппер, и та ушла, пусть и осталась близким другом. Тони ему всю жизнь поломает, а Питер только начинает жить. На кой черт ему эти проблемы? — Видишь ли, мне кажется ты немного превратно воспринимаешь наши отношения.

— Хватит заливать, — упрямо набычился Питер. — Я знаю, что я вам нравлюсь, вы нравитесь мне. И моего интеллекта вполне достаточно, для того, чтоб не строить наивные иллюзии о том, что это будет как в фильмах — гладко и с полнейшим хэппи эндом. Поэтому просто смиритесь. Кроме того, вы сами сказали, что я ваша подростковая мечта.

— Я сказал? — настороженно уточнил Старк. Какие еще сюрпризы готовит ему ЧМТ?

— Вы. И у меня есть свидетель. Наташа все видела, — яростно кивнул Питер.

— И она меня не добила? — а вот это было интересно. Индульгенция от мамаши-паучихи?

— Ага, кроме того, она в курсе ваших чувств ко мне. Так что выбора у вас нет.

— Ты ведь не сдашься? — протянул Тони.

— Нет, вы мне запретили, — хитро улыбнулся Питер.

— Да что ж ты такой послушный, когда не надо, — досадливо протянул Старк, стараясь скрыть улыбку. — Значит свидание?

— Оно самое.

— Бургер Кинг?

— Я думал что-то более представительное, — признался Питер.

— Это традиция, парень. Когда мою сиятельную задницу в очередной раз не пускают в Райские Кущи, я созываю конференцию и заказываю чизбургер.

— Заказывайте, что хотите, но свидание у нас будет нормальное. С рестораном, белыми скатертями, свечами и вином.

— То, что тебе исполнилось двадцать два, не означает, что я буду спаивать тебя на нашем первом свидании.

— Ну и черт с ним, с вином этим, — наклонился Питер к Тони, практически соприкасаясь носами.

— Ты что творишь? — враз охрипшим голосом под заполошный писк кардиомонитора уточнил Тони.

— Только то, что ты мне сам и сказал, _Тони,_ — шепнул Питер и поцеловал своего любимого мужчину. Если уж Старк потеряв память заявляет, что Питер его влажная мечта, то черта с два он позволит и дальше игнорировать его чувства. И судя по пылу, с которым Тони ответил на его поцелуй, об игноре речь больше не шла.


End file.
